The present disclosure relates to a liquid storage device.
A liquid storage device is known that is provided in an inkjet printer. The liquid storage device is provided with an ink storage portion that stores ink. A propeller member that is attached to a shaft and an ink supply path are provided inside the ink storage portion. The propeller member rotates in concert with the rotation of the shaft and agitates the ink. The ink supply path supplies the ink from the ink storage portion to an inkjet head.